


The Ring on Your Finger

by grandmelon



Series: SR Week Feb. 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M, Minor Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Misunderstandings, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day/Prompt: Day 1/Paper – Never Met</p><p>Sousuke returns to Tokyo ready for his life to continue on in the same monotonous gray it had since his dreams stopped in their tracks, but something flashy catches his eye and he can't turn away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This is my first time writing a continuing a fic that isn't like separate moments in time... and it's an AU too oh boy! I hope that everyone likes it! I've actually had the idea forever now but I've never had an excuse to really do it! I really hope I can execute it properly... I'm posting the prologue and the chapter today and then I'm going to try to keep updating once a week! I hope everyone enjoys!

The darkness passed before his eyes, lights zipping by, nothing different from what he remembered. When he focused his eyes he saw the lights glaring and the distorted reflection of the backs of the man and woman standing to the side. His palm hurt a bit from holding onto the strap above. He yawned into his arm, it was early, or at least early for him. The bag hanging off his shoulder and the backpack weighing him down.

 

He tried to stay awake, if he missed his stop he’d get an earful from Kisumi.

 

“Excuse me,” he apologized as the train jerked him into the side of a young boy. The boy said nothing and the train moved on. He felt the telltale signs of vertigo coming on as the train slowed to a stop. One more stop to go and he’d be free of it.

 

When the doors snapped open with a puff of air and a hiss only a small group of people shuffled in. It was off peak, and he wasn’t heading straight to the city so it wasn’t that bad. An old woman passed behind him to a chair and he tried to shuffle around the others to get closer to the door when he knocked into someone entering.

 

“Sorry,” he said and the other person answered in kind, stepping around him. Sousuke saw a flash of dyed red and his eyes followed it. The person he had run into was on his phone, a soft black hat pulled down around him to match his fashionable double layered jacket. He was eye-catching to say the least.

 

The train jerked forward and back as it started up again. They bumped shoulders, but said nothing. Sousuke couldn’t keep his eyes off of the downturned gaze of the stranger next to him. He looked somehow beautiful, handsome even, despite the artificial color of his long hair and a fashion sense that Sousuke didn’t understand but could appreciate.

 

Sousuke tried to drag his eyes away when the stranger put his phone in his pocket. His eyes flicked up and Sousuke’s breath caught when they made contact. They made polite smiles and nods in unison, and Sousuke forced his gaze back to the door, watching the darkness pass. His heart was beating a mile a minute when they finally started to slow down.

 

The light of the underground station poured in behind the mass of people and when the door opened Sousuke did his best to get out as quickly as possible before the people started to pour in. He glanced back before the door shut and saw the young man moving aside to make room for a couple and their kid. Their eyes didn’t meet again and when the door closed and his image disappeared Sousuke was a little surprised to feel disappointed.

 

He shook his head to regain his bearings and stepped up the stairs, there were plenty of eye-catching things in the city anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	2. Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope everyone’s excited even though it’s still a little boring right now… Things will definitely be happening in next chapter! I’ll be posting an update every Tuesday until I finish!

Groggy and miserably hot, Sousuke kicked off his blankets and wondered the worth of opening up his eyes when his body was already telling him it was far before waking hours. His head ached and his mouth was dry and tasted disgusting. His eyes were caked together and he rubbed at them, trying to get rid of the feeling enough to open them. The way his bladder was screaming, he'd be getting up whether he liked it or not.

 

He opened his eyes, blurry as they were, and saw little in the room with the blackout curtains. Kisumi didn't care for the bright lights at night so while he took the room with no windows, all of the other rooms had dark and heavy fabrics to block out the light. His hand reached out into the darkness, feeling around for his phone. He felt the soft melt side of it and he followed it down to tug off the wire charger.

 

When the phone was finally in his hands, blinding him with its bright LED light, he saw the painful numbers that made him groan. It was fifteen after four. Moving in had him sleeping well past eleven and he never got much sleep in the night anyways, always waking up at odd hours of the night. He clicked the side button, grateful for the sudden blackness of the room, and dropped his arm against the bed.

 

Getting up in the middle of the night wasn't his choice, but he couldn’t get back to sleep if he laid there unless he relieved himself first. He got up and shuffled in the darkness, putting a hand up when he got to the door and dragging it around until he found the doorknob. He opened it up and tried his best to be quiet as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. When the door was securely shut he brushed his hands up the left side and found the light switch.

 

The lights of the bathroom came to life, and his eyes did their best to adjust to the sudden change. He was on autopilot, going to the bathroom, washing his face, brushing his teeth and washing out his mouth so that awful taste was gone. His stomach still ached, but the mourning breath was gone and so was the sand in his eyes. He contemplated the pros and cons of eating something at that time of night, before deciding his stomach could suffer and returning to his room.

 

When he hit the bed he tried to think of something that could distract him, something easy to think about that could put him to sleep. He thought of moving in, and how Kisumi hadn't changed much at all since the last time he saw him. Thoughts of his impending internship that would be starting in only two days came, but as soon as he thought of that he tried to think of anything else.

 

He thought of how the city wasn't much different than he remembered it, and it was still hard to navigate, but he found it a little more doable this time around, despite his long absence. The subway system was easier to use than he thought it might have been, and as long as he tried to stay off peak when he was going somewhere it wasn't that crowded.

 

While thinking about it, he thought of red hair, and the downward angle of upturned lips. He could see the dark hat that pulled the long strands close around the stranger's face, framing his high cheek bones. His jaw was surprisingly defined, and he wasn't that much shorter than him, but he was slouching against the wall.

 

He was a little surprised at himself for even thinking of the stranger, that he even remembered. The brief meeting of their eyes wasn't enough for him to picture it in his head, but the feeling it left him with bubbled up from his stomach and his face cracked into a smile, his cheeks feeling a little warmer than before. A rush of embarrassment for being caught staring, and joy from seeing the stranger's smile, no matter how practiced, rushed into him. A part of him wished he would see the stranger again, but the city is a big place.

 

~~xx~~

 

The small convenience store was nothing special, nothing new. The exchange with the cashier took all of five seconds, no pleasantries made, and he was on his way. The moment he stepped outside on the busy street he felt a cold wind nipping at his cheeks. People filled the streets, all on their way to some destination. A small amount of jealousy hit his stomach.

 

Kisumi had work, and he couldn't stand being in the apartment alone just yet. There was barely any food in the fridge anyways, and he didn't want to go full out shopping until Kisumi was there. He had a few allergies and an extraordinary picky taste in food, and Sousuke wasn't keen on buying something the other wasn't going to eat.

 

Walking was pleasant, it always had been ever since he was a boy, or maybe he just got used to it because he'd get lost and end up walking a great deal. Either way, the feeling of his legs rotating in a comfortable speed was pleasant. When he had to stop at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change with a rather large group of people his knee began to protest.

 

He tried to keep his mind off unpleasant thoughts that throbbed in his mind in time with his knee when he heard loud and unabashed laughter. His eyes followed the noise on instinct, and across the road he saw glimpses of red in between the cars. The older ladies next to him also took notice of the man across the street, whispering to each other about how rude the young were these days, laughing like horses.

 

The lights changed and the cars stopped, the people started walking.

 

As he approached he saw that it was the stranger he met on his first day back, talking on the phone in a respectful tone, though the laugh from earlier was quite loud. His voice was deep and pleasant, and carried even over the bustling noise of the street and clapping of heels and boots against pavement.

 

A tug in his heart made him want to reach and out to say something to the stranger who was now heading the opposite direction, but there was nothing to say to someone like that. There weren't words or ways to speak to someone you never met without sounding straight up bizarre or like a creep out of the woodworks. He wasn't sure if he wanted to embarrass himself like that over someone he'd never formally met, even if they were strikingly beautiful.

 

His moment passed as they passed each other, a few feet away, the man focused on the road ahead. Sousuke turned his own head forward and made it to the other side. He stopped for only a second when he heard the cars finally zooming pass to look back. With no signs of the man with red hair, he turned on his heels and tried to find his way back to the apartment.

 

~~xx~~

 

"Everywhere?" Kisumi repeated and Sousuke nodded, groaning as his empty stomach lurched with the train. He always tried to remind himself to eat something before getting on something that moves, but he hadn't realized that when Kisumi said they were going to go out to dinner, it was something they'd need to travel far for.

 

"I saw him the day I came, in the morning, and I saw him again on the street on the second day. And I just saw him again, yesterday, on my way back from work," he explained. Kisumi made a noise, holding his chin in his hand.

 

"That's not that unusual honestly," he hummed and Sousuke gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm serious! Maybe you two are just on the same wavelength! Maybe it's destiny."

 

"Sure, destiny," Sousuke mocked and Kisumi gave him a smile, hitting his shoulder.

 

"I'm serious Sousuke," he laughed. "Besides, this is the first time I've ever heard you interested in anyone. I thought you weren't into people, like at all. And just through looks! It must be destiny."

 

Sousuke shoved him, but pulled him back when he saw he lost his footing. Kisumi was a laughing mess and he tried to ignore his jests. He knew it was unusual, and Kisumi wasn't exactly wrong though he wasn't exactly right either. There were a few people he liked in college, but none of those worked out and they certainly weren't anything like the ever yearned for 'love at first sight'.

 

Still, there was a pull. He couldn't really stop thinking about the mysterious redhead. He wondered what his name was, if his personality was something to be proud of or ashamed of. If he was even interested in guys like Sousuke.

 

"We're getting off now," Kisumi cheered, grabbing his elbow and pulling him out onto the station floor. He didn't let go until they were up and out the exit, which Kisumi endlessly teased him about since he often got disorientated trying to get out of there and often went to the opposite of where he wanted to go.

 

When they were finally above ground the air was a little muggy, surprisingly, and there were quite a few shops and restaurants. Kisumi was nearly skipping down the sidewalk, he was going to his favorite place to eat, apparently. Sousuke was informed that he could only go one day a week because of work, but he went every week because he knew the owners.

 

He swerved off to the side and Sousuke followed, ducking into one of the nondescript restaurants, a pleasant smell hitting his nose. They were welcomed by a tall gentleman who led them back to one of the corners. It was actually decently sized considering it looked like a hole in the wall from the outside.

 

"Makoto, this is my friend Yamazaki Sousuke," Kisumi said, introducing them. Sousuke bowed his head a little knowing that this must of have been one of the owners he had been talking about. The other was a chef, or so his friend had told him.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yamazaki-san," the man said. "I'm Tachibana Makoto and I'm one of the owners of this shop."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sousuke mumbled before taking a seat. The two talked and Kisumi laughed, ordering Sousuke a dish off the menu with a promise that he'd enjoy it. When the other man departed Kisumi sat down and smiled.

 

"Met him in college! Haru is the chef, he's an awfully unsociable type like you, but his cooking is amazing!"

 

Sousuke scoffed, smirking at his friend. Kisumi was the type who loved to tease people who didn't like him, he didn't know why, but it was probably half the reason they were friends in the first place. If the other hadn't bugged him so much back during grade school he probably wouldn't have even known he existed. Kisumi was just the type that weaseled his way into your heart and wouldn't leave.

 

Sousuke glanced around the restaurant’s interior and that's when he saw a flash of red walking out of the kitchen with a platter of food balanced on one hand. His head snapped up so quick it was painful and whatever Kisumi was saying to him was going in one ear and out the other. The stranger's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and he wasn't layered in jackets, but there was no mistaking that face. It was the man he had been seeing so often lately.

 

"Sousuke? Sousuke are you listening to me," Kisumi whined, shaking his arm. He looked back at his friend and tried to school his face to indifference but it was too late, Kisumi was already scanning the room. His mouth opened up in shock and Sousuke kept his eyes fixed on the table.

 

"Here are your drinks," a cheerful voice said, and Sousuke thanked him without looking up. "The food will be out shortly. Is there anything else I can get you?"

 

"Makoto, who's that?" Kisumi asked, pointing over Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke swatted his hand down and was about to interrupt when the other had turned around to get a better look. He was groaning with irritation at how obvious they were being.

 

"Oh that's," Tachibana started, but paused and turned to them with a smile. "That's Matsuoka-kun. He doesn't usually work these shifts, but a part-timer just quit so he's been filling in."

 

"Is that so," Kisumi hummed, a sly grin on his face directed right at Sousuke.

 

"If there's anything food related," Tachibana warned, a polite grin on his face, "that you have questions about please let me know. Kisumi, please don't bother our employees."

 

"I'm not, I'm not," Kisumi laughed, putting up his hands. "No need to get so defensive Makoto, it's just that Sousuke has been seeing Matsuoka-kun around a lot lately, that's all."

 

Makoto looked at Sousuke and Sousuke felt like digging a hole in the ground and just dying. He couldn't even bring his eyes up to meet with the other, let alone defend himself against Kisumi's ridiculous antics. Makoto said some pleasantries before leaving to attend to another customer. Sousuke kicked Kisumi's shin, but the grin remained plastered on his face.

 

He couldn't taste the food when it came, and his eyes kept wandering though he tried best to keep them focused. Dinner went by in a blur, only glances giving hints of fiery hair, and ears only giving soft suggestions of a voice he was quickly falling for. Realistically he was being stupid, and there was no way you could fall for someone with just that, but he still felt that unbearably annoying tug.

 

"Thanks for coming," Tachibana said with a cheery smile. "It was nice meeting you Yamazaki-san."

 

Sousuke nodded, feeling a bit sheepish. Kisumi was whispering something in the owner's ear, who was giving him a shocked face and his mouth began to flap ridiculously. A smile cracked on his face when Kisumi started to laugh that contagious laugh of his, and then he saw red again.

 

There a few feet away was the mysterious stranger, Matsuoka, Sousuke reminded himself. Their eyes met and there was no mistaking it that the other seemed shocked. Sousuke felt incredibly embarrassed, as though he was standing bare in front of the other.

 

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Sousuke's eyes fluttered away to Kisumi, heat rising to his cheeks quicker than the recent weather could make them. His shoulders drew up and he glanced at the stranger out of his peripheral, but saw that he was now turned, talking to a customer. Kisumi was leaving and Sousuke followed, though his eyes stayed fixed on the stranger until they left the building.

 

Maybe there was something a little different about this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	3. Rin, Matsuoka Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this update! Just a lot of fun in this chapter~

Sousuke had always found it to be that being busier was better than being bored. Doing nothing all day led to thinking, and he didn’t need his friends’, his mother’s, or abrasive coworkers’ semi-frequent reminders that he was pessimistic by nature to know that thinking was always a terrible idea.

 

Thinking led to thoughts about futures that’d never happen and phantom knee aches, and just general regrets that he didn’t want to deal with. Thinking led to the overwhelming realization that he was already in his mid-twenties and hadn’t had a proper love. Thinking led to realizing his only true love, his career, was ripped out from under his feet.

 

Train rides alone were perfect for thinking.

 

Sousuke didn’t care for thinking, no, but maybe it wasn’t so bad as of late. His thoughts didn’t lead to green turf or cleats, didn’t lead to the aches or scars of his knees. Instead of depressing things like that his thoughts were colored red. The impression of a cool and relaxed man walking the city streets, and a surprisingly soothing laugh plagued him. Now thinking led to questions of how to strike up a conversation with a stranger and if he shouldn’t stop by a certain restaurant on his own.

 

They were silly thoughts, in his opinion, silly and childish, but also kind of fun. There was a certain excitement that came with the regular anxiety of making a fool of himself. He might have even had thoughts of telling Kisumi about this if he didn’t know that was an awful idea and he’d be teased relentlessly thereafter.

 

If Sousuke cursed as he felt the pull of his mouth as he wanted to smile. Red had stepped up into the train car. He schooled his face blank and ventured another glance at the striking man. Their eyes met and Sousuke felt his heart speed up before the other smiled at him. Goosebumps began to raise on his arms as he sucked in a surprised breath. Their gaze broke then, Matsuoka, or so he had been told, talking to someone next to him. A young girl stood at his side with the same dyed hair, though the tips of her bangs were almost purple in color.

 

Sousuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

The ride felt longer than normal with the bright colored two not far from him, when usually the trip home always felt too quick. He wondered who she was, and what she was to him. He didn’t have it in him to look at the pair lest he be caught staring, though his first thought was that she looked eerily similar to the red haired man. Perhaps they were siblings, though he couldn’t understand why they both would color their hair.

 

When he was exiting the subway he spared them a glance, surprised to see the other looking back at him, a half formed smile on his face. Sousuke stepped off the train and looked through the window, seeing the two talking amongst themselves as the subway train went on. He smiled to himself, amazed to have made eye contact with the stranger twice in one day before walking up the stairs and onto the street.

 

His hands made his way for his phone and he wrote Kisumi, asking him what he wanted for dinner. Sousuke thought maybe he should be a little concerned that he was worried about a stranger’s relationship status. Maybe even a little more concerned that he may or may not be hoping the other was single. Still, he supposed that it wasn’t so bad having what one might call a crush on a stranger if they were that good looking.

 

~~xx~~

 

“Why are we back here?” Sousuke groaned, though his heart skipped with every step closer to the small hole in the wall of a restaurant. Kisumi had met him at his job since it was his day off and ordered that they go out to a late lunch. Sousuke’s day ended early that day, so it wasn’t a problem of time, just of location.

 

“Because that cute waiter boy you like works lunch shifts,” Kisumi sang. Sousuke stopped in his tracks, aggravated and embarrassed all at once. Kisumi huffed and puffed trying to pull him along, but when he wouldn’t budge he threw on a pout and looked at him. “Come on Sousuke don’t be such a sourpuss.”

 

“Sourpuss?” Sousuke choked. His moment of surprise was used to Kisumi’s advantage, tugging him hard and finally getting him to stumble right in front of the restaurant. They caught the eyes of the owner, Tachibana Makoto, and Sousuke knew it was already too late.

 

“Kisumi,” the cheerful man called, walking up to him and grinning. “It’s rare to see you for lunch.”

 

“Yeah, well, I had a rare day off and figured why not! Especially since I won’t be able to come for dinner this week,” he whined. The taller man just nodded, seeming to already know that Kisumi would be working a very long day that week.

 

“Well your normal seat against the wall is taken I’m afraid, would you mind sitting somewhere else?” Tachibana asked, a thoughtful frown on his face. Kisumi shook his head, a grin on his face.

 

“That’s fine Makoto,” he cheered, already steering Sousuke into the direction of an open seat. Once they sat down they were handed menus and told that someone would come to get their orders soon.

 

They both nodded and Sousuke put his face in his hands as soon as the man left, letting out an exhausted sigh. When they had entered the shop he saw no signs of the mysterious redhead, and he wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Once he had a moment to collect himself he opened up the menu to figure out what their lunch specials were, though honestly he wanted pork cutlets. It was the only thing he ever felt like eating.

 

Sousuke grunted when he felt a kick to his shin and he glared at the devil across from him when he saw a pointed gaze on and a smirk. Sousuke had just enough time to turn his head before their waiter was there, clad in black and white, red hair pulled back in a tight high ponytail.

 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Hello, my name is Matsuoka and I’ll be serving you today. What would you like to drink?” the man asked, pen and pad out, eyes flickering to Sousuke’s.

 

“Yes,” he blurted out, only after the word left his mouth realizing his mistake. He was met with a snickers on his right and a beautifully amused smile above. Sousuke grimaced as he looked down, embarrassed by his mistake. “I, uh, cola.”

 

He didn’t bother try to save himself further than that, hearing the light chuckle of the beautiful stranger only serving to make him feel worse. He knew despite however he felt that he was blessed with a complexion that did not blush easily. Still, just because he didn’t look as embarrassed didn’t mean anything for his beating heart.

 

“Strawberry soda please,” Kisumi chimed, laughter still in his voice. Their waiter left without so much as a sound, though Sousuke supposed he must have nodded. When Sousuke looked up all he saw was Kisumi staring back at him, a grin splitting his face.

 

“What a way with words you have Sousuke,” he joked, clasping his hands together and batting his eyes. “Yes, sweet prince anything you say!”

 

“Shut up,” Sousuke hissed, kicking him under the table. Kisumi cried out, reaching under the hold his shin. Sousuke glanced around to make sure that no one was seeing them making a spectacle. “I just thought he had asked if we’d be wanting to anything to drink.”

 

“No need to sulk Sousuke. I’m sure he thought your response was as cute as I did,” Kisumi teased further, leaning forward on the table. He put up a hand and lowered his voice, as if he had some great secret to tell. “Though I think you might want to figure out what you want to eat so he doesn’t think you’re just stupid.”

 

“You want me to shove my foot up your ass?” Sousuke growled, pulling up his menu enough to hide Kisumi from his view.

 

“Language Sousuke! We’re in public,” Kisumi chided from behind Sousuke’s wall. “Stop being like that, besides our waiter is coming back.”

 

Sousuke calmly slammed his menu down, eyes turning towards the kitchen to see their drinks heading their way. He in no way was eager about the handsome man who was coming back with a grin plastered to his face. Matsuoka put down Sousuke’s drink first and then Kisumi’s before stepping back.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he said with a wink before gliding across the room to hand a group of girls their bill and pick up their dishes. He walked them back into the kitchen and if Sousuke’s eyes were following him the entire way, well they sure weren’t acknowledging Kisumi’s smug grin.

 

When he came back he pulled out his pad and pen and Sousuke ordered with more success than last time. They didn’t have long to interact before the man was being called over by one of the kitchen staff. He double checked that he got it write as he backed up before spinning on his heels and leaving their sight once again.

 

The wait for the food did not go without pain or incident. He had kicked Kisumi at least twice since their waiter had gone, once for a rather disturbing innuendo and the other for insinuating that he was acting like a middle-schooler in love. That grated on his nerves since he never acted foolish like Kisumi back then. Still, Sousuke had felt that all were excused for their embarrassing ways during that time of growth. It only irked him to know that he was acting a fool this late, when all emotional ups and downs should be behind him.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Kisumi hummed, standing up. “Don’t get lonely without me!”

 

“Don’t bother coming back,” Sousuke scoffed, waving him off with one hand.

 

Kisumi grinned, knowing Sousuke didn’t mean it. As much as Kisumi irritated him at the moment, he appreciated the other’s company. Sousuke didn’t particularly like eating alone. He thought it rather boring, and full of mulling over things he’d rather not think about. Eating was supposed to be enjoyable after all.

 

Twiddling with the napkin on the table he leaned back into his chair and let out a deep sigh, stretching out his legs under the table. The fool gone not even for a second and Sousuke already felt out of place sitting there by himself. He pulled out his phone and opened it up, giving himself something to do and hopefully not looking as pathetic as he felt.

 

“Here’s your order,” a voice rang and Sousuke almost dropped his phone. He watched his plate, piping hot and delicious, get placed in front of him and Kisumi’s across. Sousuke looked up at the man, Matsuoka he reminded himself, and thanked him. The other grinned and leaned back on one leg, tray held at his side.

 

“You know, this might sound weird but I feel like I’ve been seeing you a lot lately,” he said waving his free hand in the air. “Well I mean you’ve been here before, but I mean more in a general sense.”

 

“Yeah,” Sousuke fumbled on his words. “We’ve been on the same train a couple of times.”

 

The stranger’s eyes lit up, a grin growing on his face. “So that was you. Hard not to notice such a tall guy. Do you always take that train?”

 

“Yes,” Sousuke answered, praying his voice didn’t sound as strange as it felt. His ears were burning and he felt his fingers twitch at his side. “It’s on my way home from work.”

 

“Really?” the man asked, looking much like there was something significant about that. He held out his hand then and Sousuke shook it on instinct alone, not even having the time to gauge how clammy his own had was or how the redhead’s felt in his. “The names Rin.”

 

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” he replied, a dumbfounded smile on his face as he realized he had been given the other’s first name. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Like wise,” the other hummed glancing at a table who needed him. “Excuse me.”

 

Sousuke just smiled as the other was off again, doing his job. As soon as he left a breath Sousuke had been holding came out in a painful exhale. His stomach and throat were all closed up, he didn’t even know how he had talked to him for those brief seconds that surely shortened his life span. Sousuke already thought it was amazing he had taken a second to talk to him despite work, but to remember him by something even as vague as being on the same train was phenomenal.

 

Sure, he himself had seen and remembered the other, Rin, he said again in his head, Rin was striking. He had beautiful red hair and a sharp smile that was both dangerous and beautiful. His eyes especially seemed to pierce through Sousuke and he felt as if there was no way for him to hide.

 

“Oi, Sousuke. Soousuke.”

 

“Huh?” When Sousuke looked up his friend was back, a confused look on his face.

 

“Spaced out there huh? I thought it was weird that you didn’t even great me or threaten me when I came back,” Kisumi explained, leaning back in his chair. “Anyways, I was saying that the food is going to get cold.”

 

“Right,” Sousuke mumbled, embarrassed that he had been so caught up in the stranger that he hadn’t realized Kisumi returned.

 

Thankfully the lunch was delicious, and Kisumi had decided to tell Sousuke a million and one things about his coworkers. Sousuke wasn’t the type to go around telling stories even if he had people to tell them to, so Kisumi had long since designated him as his confident. Sousuke was grateful for it, especially since Kisumi had many friends.

 

Tachibana came out once to talk to them, asking them about how the food was and telling Kisumi that they should meet up on one of their days off soon. Tachibana also asked Sousuke some polite questions about his job and how he was enjoying being back in Tokyo. Sousuke thought that he was a nice enough guy, and didn’t particularly mind him. His presence was surprisingly comforting compared to Kisumi’s nervous energy.

 

Tachibana took care of their dishes and check since he was there, though Sousuke was a little disappointed because of this. When he grabbed his jacket and got up to leave he saw Rin dashing across the restaurant to clean up a spill. They left without much more prompt but Sousuke was sad to go without saying goodbye, though he wasn’t sure how appropriate it’d be anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	4. Possibly Flirting, Definitely Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only write happy endings, don't worry!

“Hey there.”

 

If Sousuke hadn’t seen the man weave his way across the train car to him he would have assumed there had been some mistake. He would have glanced around him, made sure it was he the other was talking to, and generally make a big fool of himself. But he did see him cross over just to talk to him, and he was alone standing against the doors.

 

“Good evening,” Sousuke murmured, sliding his hand up the bar he was holding so the other had room to grab on. He did, though Sousuke could not tell if it was his hopeful heart that made him aware about how close their hands were considering the space he had given.

 

“Hope you don’t my directness, it’s just boring being on the train alone, you know?” Matsuoka Rin hummed, a suggestion of a smile on his lips. Even the faint quirk of his mouth made Sousuke want to smile, though he would have preferred it didn’t.

 

“Believe me I know,” Sousuke hummed, glancing away for a second for eyes floating back to the other. He tried to gauge the right amount of eye contact to make, but found it difficult in a way he didn’t expect. It had him wondering how he normally figured it out. “Are you getting off from work now?”

 

“Yeah, you?” he asked while taking a step closer. “Ah, you said that before didn’t you.”

 

“Uh, did I?” Sousuke laughed, awkward and embarrassed at not remembering. “But yes, I am.”

 

“What do you do, if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

“Sports management kind of stuff, nothing interesting,” Sousuke explained, no jest in his voice. It wasn’t that interesting, or at least he didn’t find it to be such. It was just a job, and he had experience and knowledge that made it an easy path to take after college. It was his endgame job anyways, even if he hadn’t planned on being pushed into it so soon.

 

“I’m sure it’s more interesting than you’re making it sound,” Rin laughed. He put all of his wait against the poll, his head lulling to the side and his hand going up higher to making a place for his head to rest against. Sousuke’s mouth went dry as he felt lose strands of the other’s hair tickling his wrist.

 

“Well, it’s work,” Sousuke mumbled, finding that to be his only answer. “Keeps you busy.”

 

“Ah,” the other grunted, an unhappy frown on his face. “Yeah, that’s true I guess. But you know what I do, not really glamorous or anything either, but it has its perks.”

 

His lips returned to their smile, as though it was the man’s natural position, though Sousuke could hear the fondness at the end. He didn’t think it right to ask, but he was rather curious about what perks being a waiter could actually have. Perhaps the other liked meeting people. He was certainly forward enough, and seemed to find it normal to talk to someone by reason of seeing them often.

 

It seemed to Sousuke that the other could read him like a book. There would be no reason as to why he’d tell Sousuke about how the owners are his very good friends from grade school otherwise, or so he thought. It didn’t take long after that for the two of them to divulge in mundane topics to more intrusive ones. He learned the man was from a small town by the sea, though he lived abroad for a while.

 

To Sousuke that was explanation enough of why the other was so direct when talking to him, and why he requested to be called Rin instead of Matsuoka. Not wanting to feel left out, Sousuke also requested to be called by his first name. It turned out they were close in age anyways so he didn't feel as weird about it then.

 

Sousuke disclosed his living situation, that he had just recently moved to the city and was living with the man he had gone to lunch with. Kisumi was apparently well known through stories from the staff and owners, so even though he had never met he knew a great deal of the other. The ride to Sousuke’s stop was unexpectedly short, and it was only with a reminder and a sendoff by the other that he managed to get off in time.

 

Sousuke spent the walk home trying to convince himself he wasn’t floating, and he was certainly not grinning like an idiot.

 

~~xx~~

 

If Sousuke had been in the clouds before, he was certainly feeling the painful fall back to earth now. The shining glint on his admitted crush’s left hand a shock like no other. He wasn’t sure how he had missed it before, the only answer he could find being that he had never been sitting at the right angle. That and the fact that his eyes were glued to the other’s smile more often than not. Sousuke had been sure they were flirting, Kisumi had spent days trying to convince him so, but there they were.

 

Kisumi seemed not to have noticed, or maybe he had known all along and somehow didn’t see it fit to tell Sousuke that his delusional notion of liking someone who might like him back was all a fantasy. It was an imaginary world he created through wishful thinking and undeniable attraction, that was all. He didn’t even have the guts to bring it to attention, finding it weird to ask.

 

Still, when the redhead laughed at a joke a lock hair too short to be contained slipped forward. A natural reaction, the other pushed his hair behind his ear, but the metal glowed in the light and the warm feeling in his stomach went cold. Lucky or not, they had to leave shortly after, the restaurant closing for the night. They said goodbye and Sousuke left without so much as a thought to wait for Kisumi who was bidding farewells to the owners.

 

“Hey, hey!” Kisumi called, trying to catch up to the other. “What’s up with you?”

 

“Did you know?” He snapped, feeling his patience wearing thin under the twisting of his heart. Kisumi recoiled, stopping dead in his tracks and Sousuke sighed, knowing he might have been a little harsher than he meant. He stopped and turned to face him. “Just tell me if you knew that the guy was married.”

 

“Well, I might have seen it but rings hardly mean anything. And I didn’t know you were going to you know really start to like the guy,” Kisumi claimed, putting up his hands. “I swear I didn’t notice the first time though, and you guys were flirting way too much like, there’s no way he doesn’t like you too.”

 

“Kisumi. He’s married,” Sousuke stressed, feeling like he could strangle his friend right then and there. They continued on home and Kisumi seemed to deflate with each ‘shut up’ that left Sousuke’s mouth. He didn’t want to hear his bazar explanations, he just wanted to go home and forget all about it.

 

“What if he’s in a marriage of appearance, like he had to because he couldn’t come out you know?” Kisumi suggested half way through their ride back to their apartment. Sousuke ignored him, deciding that he didn’t want to yell at his friend in public and scare innocent pedestrians. It’d be easier just to wait until they got back.

 

“Come on,” he begged. “Not the cold shoulder. Sousuke, even if I had said anything would you have really stopped liking him?”

 

“I would have known to stay away,” Sousuke grumbled, closing his eyes and willing all noise to leave him.

 

His prayers were answered in the simple ways, like Kisumi’s silence. He didn’t speak to Sousuke again, not even as they made their way up the stairs to their apartment, or when they were taking off their shoes. Sousuke thought he heard an apology before he slipped into his room, shutting the door and dropping onto the bed.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. Amazing things didn’t happen to him, he knew this. Good things, maybe, but amazing things? The things that people talked and dreamed of? The things that most people can say were the greatest joys of their life? That didn’t happen for him. No way, no how, he thought.

 

When the sound of Kisumi’s door shut Sousuke decided a hot shower might wash away his feelings.

 

~~xx~~

 

Sousuke wondered if it was a blessing or a sign that when he came home from work there was no redhead to talk to. It was the third day he hadn’t seen the other and Sousuke wasn’t far from admitting he was a little disappointed, maybe even worried. Had he said something? Had he heard? Did he just think their general parting from the other day was rude?

 

Either way Sousuke took it as a sign. If he wasn’t to see the man, then maybe it was the world giving him the chance to get ahold of himself again. Matsuoka Rin, however appealing, was taken, a fact he reminded himself frequently.

 

Glancing at the clock and seeing it was well past dinner time he wondered what he should do. Kisumi was out on some project at work, an overnighter from what his vague text had told him. Of course it had been on the day that Kisumi was supposed to go out and buy groceries, but things like that couldn’t be helped.

 

Looking at the barren wasteland that was their kitchen he decided that he’d just get whatever was at the convenience store. Grabbing his wallet and coat, he threw a scarf on for good measure. The winds had been harsh that morning and regretted his mistake in forgetting it.

 

The walk felt longer than it normally was, but only because by the time he saw the first 7-Eleven that day he realized he had gotten lost. Thanks to a quick check of his GPS app, courtesy of Kisumi who begged him to use it, he found that he was several blocks east of where he had been heading. Cursing he decided that maybe he wasn’t as well adjusted as he had originally thought. Deciding it best just to buy dinner there and make the long trek home he entered the store. Walking inside gave his battered cheeks relief from the icy sting of the wind, which he was grateful for.

 

As he made his way across the tiled floor he heard his name. He slowed to a stop, turning his attention to the sight of red and cursing hard enough that he almost bit his tongue. His stomach began to twist up but he’d greet the man just the same, as though nothing was wrong.

 

“What are you doing here?” Rin asked, surprised as he came up to the other, a bag of chips stuffed under one arm.

 

“Getting dinner,” he explained, motioning at the shelf he had intended on going to. Rin nodded, his hair loose without a hat or hair tie to hold it down. It flowed with the turn of his head as he made to walk with Sousuke the rest of the way.

 

“I’m surprised to see you though,” he said with a grin. “What are the chances?”

 

“Apparently greater than I realized,” Sousuke muttered before raising his voice. “Do you live around here?”

 

“Me? No I’m just staying at a friend's. He’s a real ball of energy but our other friend hasn’t been around in a while so we all have been hanging out. Even Makoto and Haru. It’s a lot of fun being with them, really, but I needed a break,” Rin chuckled shaking his head. “Figured I’d head out to get some snacks while they were busy entertaining themselves.”

 

“Sounds like a real party,” he responded without thinking. Rin looked at him and started to laugh, a light sound he hid behind the back of his hand. Sousuke’s eyes darted to the fingerless gloves on his hands, covering the awful reminder of his mistaken feelings.

 

“Well maybe if I brought you it’d be,” Rin hummed. A playful smirk lit his lips as he looked at something ahead. “They’d get a kick out of that.”

 

“Why?” Sousuke asked, not being able to help himself.

 

“I don’t really bring people around,” Rin offered, a hint of something more ringing in Sousuke’s ears. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

 

“You seem like the type who would,” he mused aloud. The other sputtered and he punched Sousuke’s arm, though no force behind it. His cheeks went red as he started to laugh himself silly.

 

“And what do you mean by that?” he teased through half-giggles, entertained by some private joke.

 

“I just mean, you seem rather popular. You’re easy to talk to and all,” he began before realizing how stupid he sounded and sealing his mouth shut. Rin's mouth hung open for a second before it curled up at the corners.

 

“What a flatterer you are,” he teased, “you trying to sell me something?”

 

“More like I’m trying to buy something.”

 

Sousuke couldn’t help the quirk of his own lips at the terrible joke as he grabbed his dinner off the shelving and threw it into the plastic basket. His companion only laughed more and louder. He thought the sound was rather charming in a weird way. Like he didn’t hide anything, or something. Sousuke thought it was sweeter sounding and more pleasant on the eyes than it should be.

 

Nothing at all like a horse, his mind supplied.

 

They talked right through buying their snacks and food, out the door, and to an intersection where Sousuke was set on a nice straight path back home. It was a pleasant walk. The uncomfortable twisting of Sousuke’s stomach was forgotten somewhere between the sounds coming out of Rin’s lips. They stopped at the corner and Rin leaned in to look at his phone, making sure they had got him back on the right path.

 

“Guess this is where we part,” Rin sniffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “It’s so cold, you better walk back quick or else you’ll get sick.”

 

“I never get sick,” Sousuke scoffed.

 

“Then I better see you tomorrow. If I don’t I’ll know you’re a liar,” he taunted, taking a step backwards into his own heading.

 

“You should worry more about yourself. You don’t even have your hat on.”

 

“You noticed?” Rin said as he patted his hair back down, it whipping into his face as a gust blew through. “I’ll be fine. I’m not even going that far.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sousuke said as he rolled his eyes. He waved Rin off as he left, grinning when he heard him yell back that he better be on the train tomorrow. His heart was beating so fast he no longer felt the cold nipping at his cheeks.

 

He reasoned on his way home that it might have been a bad idea to talk to the other so much when he was trying to get over him.

 

But then again, maybe it was a sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachiney.tumblr.com)


	5. Hesitancy Makes the Heart Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me a little longer!

“Guess you weren’t lying,” Rin observed as he walked over to Sousuke. Sousuke moved over to make room for him, letting him take a step away from a young couple with rather large traveling bags. He shrugged not finding it to be a surprise. It had been years since the last time he got truly sick.

 

“Looks like you’re doing well too,” he retorted, noting how the other was wearing his hat again.

 

“It really wasn’t that far,” he reassured. “So how was work? You don’t look as tired as usual so that must mean something.”

 

“What do you mean as usual?” Sousuke scoffed, eyebrows scrunching at the criticism though he couldn’t deny it. He was always tired, came with the inability to sleep through the night and how much work he had to do during the day.

 

The train jerked forward and a gloved hand shot out, grabbing Sousuke’s arm. They steadied themselves and Sousuke felt a pang of hurt as he gazed at the gloved appendage. Taken, taken, he kept reminding himself. He should be putting distance between them, not being buddy-buddy. The firm grip let go and the other stepped back, a sheepish look reaching his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Sorry about that,” Rin apologized, reaching out to grab onto the bar Sousuke was using. “Anyways, you hear about that new horror flick coming out next month? Supposed to be scariest of the decade?”

 

“No, not really,” Sousuke answered, though he didn’t feel good about it. Half of him thought that was good to be disinterested, the other half felt like he was ruining something. He saw the disappointed pout on the other man’s lips and if he hadn’t had interest in kissing him before, it was made painfully clear then. Guilt started to build up in his stomach as he thought about a girl waiting at home for him.

 

“Ah well, it’s just your run of the mill stuff anyways, I was just looking for someone to go with,” he confessed, shoving his free hand into his pocket. “All my friends are busy or too scared to watch.”

 

“Too scared?” Sousuke asked, bemused that anyone could be scared of the shit they were putting in theaters these days. They were all jump scares and gore, nothing frightening enough to scare, maybe disturb, but not scare.

 

“Ha, yeah Makoto’s a big scaredy-cat and Haru won’t come if he doesn’t,” Rin sighed, shaking his head. “Those two never go anywhere without each other, it’s ridiculous. I’d ask Nagisa but he’s going to be away when it premiers.”

 

“Well, I don’t know if I can make it since I don’t know the date but I could come. If you don’t mind me joining you,” Sousuke offered, flinching at his own words. It was like Rin’s whole world lit up by the way he gazed at him and Sousuke felt in the pit of his stomach that he made a very, very bad choice.

 

“No, that’d be great! Going by yourself is so lame,” Rin continued, pulling out his phone. “I could email or text you the details?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sousuke pulled out his phone and watched in disassociated fascination at how quick his fingers were as they typed in his number. He texted his own phone and grinned when he handed his phone to him, the contacts open. Sousuke typed in his name and added himself before returning it, fingers tingling as their hands brushed.

 

After that it’s small talk and easy smiles and every time Sousuke drew away it felt like the other took one step forward. He was so irritated by his own indecisiveness that he slammed the door to his apartment a little harder then he should when he got home. He had Rin’s number in his pocket, digitally ingrained in his phone, but he didn’t feel any happier for it.

 

“Hey, hey! Doors aren’t meant for slamming, what if you broke it?” Kisumi yelped, running the short distance from the living room to the door. He checked over it meticulously, making sure the handle and lock worked on both sides. “What’s wrong? Physical violence isn’t like you.”

 

“Nothing is wrong,” Sousuke bit out between clenched teeth. He made a beeline to his bedroom, ignoring all inquiries of his friend. Kisumi probably had the right to know why he was throwing a tantrum like a child, but the only thing he felt like doing was slamming his face into his bed.

 

“An idiot,” Sousuke groaned aloud, the same thought that had been playing in his mind since he left Rin. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

 

That was all the self-loathing he could bother with, having other things on his mind. He pulled open his phone to see the stupid little smile emoji glaring back at him. The other hadn’t written him yet, but he didn’t care. He’d prefer it if he never wrote him, if he could just fade away from Sousuke’s memory so that he could get on with his life.

 

The soft ding hit his ears and suddenly he’s bombarded with a time and a question on whether or not he could make it. He answered with the promise to check his schedule the day after, and his heart leapt into his throat with how quick the other was to respond. A thumbs up sticker the only thing said, he threw his phone over at the pile of clothes on the floor, far away from him.

 

He ran his hands through his hair and wondered just what the hell he was doing.

 

~~xx~~

 

“Sousuke stop being such a baby,” Kisumi whined, arms wrapped tight around Sousuke’s, tugging. “Are you going to really ruin our tradition just because your beloved waiter might be there?”

 

“He’s not my beloved,” Sousuke hissed, shaking Kisumi off. “And what tradition? You used to go by yourself all the time. Leave me out of it.”

 

“Sousuke you know it sucks to eat alone!”

 

Stopping in his tracks Sousuke hung his head low and sighed, knowing he got him there. He was already planning any other place to go to have dinner, and he couldn’t exactly say that he had no clue where they were going. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and steeling himself he turned around and looked Kisumi dead in the eyes.

 

“Fine,” he conceded. Kisumi brightened up considerably after that, walking them the rest of the way.

 

It went well, greetings were fine, and Rin, although present, wasn’t serving them that day. Sousuke’s eyes still follows the lithe form dancing around costumers and coworkers alike with food in hands. The shine of the ring on his left hand made its appearance and Sousuke focused on the food in front of him, and what Kisumi was talking about. Tachibana made a great wall, tall and wide enough to block Sousuke’s view.

 

“Ah, I should really get back. Haru is probably annoyed I’m not helping out,” Tachibana sighed, deflating.

 

“I think he’s annoyed for a different reason,” Rin chimed in, stepping around him, nothing but an empty platter in his hands. He draped his elbow on the other’s shoulder easily, a cheeky grin on his face as the other’s shoulders drooped.

 

“So he is annoyed,” the man mumbled to himself, glancing back at the kitchen. Rin snickered, glancing at Sousuke for a second and tossing him a lazy peace sign with the hand hanging off of Tachibana.

 

“Well, he’s not exactly happy,” Rin laughed standing up straight. “Anyways, Sousuke the guys and I are going swimming tomorrow, are you free? You and Kisumi want to come?”

 

“Kisumi’s an awful swimmer,” Sousuke blurted out in lieu of an answer. He couldn’t be getting dragged in their group when he was trying to drag himself away. Kisumi sputtered, offended at being thrown under the bus.

 

“Yeah, but you’re great at it. He used to work as a lifeguard when we were in high school,” Kisumi added, a determined look in his eyes. “I have work, but you don’t right Sousuke?”

 

He felt the pressure of the three looking at him, though he thought Tachibana looked more confused than anything else. He shrugged and asked what time, frowning at the way Rin’s smirk stretched across his face. Sousuke thought about how he’d have to go and buy a new swimsuit if he was doing anything. His old one was long lost in the many moves since high school, and likely would be too small to fit anyhow.

 

“Great! We were planning to meet up in the afternoon but haven’t set a time yet, I’ll text you the when I figured it out, yeah?”

 

“That’s fine,” Sousuke concluded, feeling a weight on his heart as he dug himself further into his hole. He just couldn’t say no when the other was involved, and it was getting increasingly dangerous. If he could just be friends, Sousuke thought, he could handle that, or at least that’s what he told himself.

 

“Make sure to send him an address he can plug into his GPS, directions are useless on him,” Kisumi went on, yelping as Sousuke kicked him under the table. A cold glare shut Kisumi up, a petulant expression on as he rubbed his shin.

 

“Makoto, I think someone's looking for you,” Rin mumbled, tapping his shoulder before nodding at the kitchen. All of them turned to see a very unhappy chef standing there with one hand gripped around a wooden spoon. The other left with a yelp, scurrying on back and apologizing all the way. Rin rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to them.

 

“Be careful Kisumi you might get murdered if you’re not careful,” he warned jokingly. Kisumi let out an exaggerated sigh and laid himself across the table.

 

“Everyone’s out to get me!” he cried, Sousuke and Rin snorting at his response. Sousuke clicked his tongue, and clenched his jaw as he glanced back at the other.

 

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Sousuke said, sarcasm laced, but hoping it’d get rid of the other anyways. Rin looked offended for a second before he rolled his eyes, recognizing the tease in Sousuke’s voice. Sousuke prayed it was only that, and he had not heard the wishful thinking.

 

“Yeah, yeah, no need to be so cold about it,” he drawled. With that he went back to work and Sousuke had a moment to breathe.

 

“So when did you two start writing each other and why haven’t I heard about it?”

 

Sousuke was beginning to believe that eating alone was a simple price to pay compared to what he had to deal with when he wasn’t.

 

~~xx~~

 

When Sousuke wakes up that day it’s because the back of his neck is incredibly hot. Unlucky he was, waking up when it’s so early not even your eyelids are awake enough to open. Still, he was awake, and he couldn’t stand the sweat on his forehead or neck. It was always like this. He’d have to wake up for some reason or another at an hour no one in their right mind would be up.

 

He made the sluggish track to the bathroom, not bothering to flip on the florescent overhead. He let the light of his phone be his guide as he turned on the faucet. Washing his hands, he rubbed icy water against his neck and forehead until it started to drip under his shirt in an unpleasant manner. He grabbed the hand towel and dabbed himself dry again before throwing it in the sink, not bothering to make the attempt to get it back on its ring.

 

He managed to only stub his toe once on his way back to his bed and he counted that as a blessing. His bed was warm but his room was cool so he threw the blankets to the side until he cooled down enough to attempt sleep again.

 

He rubbed his eyes until they ached and his breath came out in a shudder along with his anxious heart as images from the dream he had had rejoined him. Like a plague, red, red, red, he was sick of it. He was sick of how sweet his dreams were in comparison to how daunting the reality of his situation was. It wasn’t even like they were naughty dreams; they were much worse.

 

Dreams of talking, of conversations he couldn’t even remember. He’d see Matsuoka Rin in the hallways of a twisted building, or sitting on the green grass of an endless field. Just out of step, almost out of sight, and he’d feel longing but had other things to focus on. It was in the dreams that he did not go searching for the other that they talked, and those were sweet dreams.

 

Impressions of contentment, and a weightlessness in their bodies as they’d laugh and smile haunted Sousuke’s waking life. Feelings that were surreal but so vivid when he was asleep, as though they could be friends, or lovers. It felt like a stab to the heart, a betrayal of his mind, forcing him to feel false happiness.

 

Those were things he wouldn’t know so long as it was Rin he loved, he told himself. If he wanted a relationship that bad he’d have to look elsewhere. His was a hopeless situation.

 

Kisumi’s voice rang in his head, that maybe it was a marriage of appearance, that maybe it was hollow. It left a tiny hope so small it was easy for Sousuke to override with his never ending pessimism. Even if it was a marriage of appearance, was he ready to take on the drama that would come with it? Could he be with someone who was promised to another?

 

And what if he was on his way to divorce, would things really be okay then? If they were already on the finish line then why would he still wear that ring? And what, Sousuke thought, would he do if Rin got tired of him too after dedicating himself to him? It’s not as though divorces ended in other divorces, but his parents had been a poor example and he couldn’t get the image of them out of his head when he thought of marriage and its downfalls.

 

A tiny voice, so small but resounding loud in his ears, whispered a worse possibility. What if Rin was that kind of person? What if he was the type to cheat on his wife? If somehow he was just okay with it or he thought being with a man didn’t count, Sousuke wouldn’t be able to look at him the same again. He desperately clung to the idea that that was implausible. That through the moments he had met Rin he had found him to be rather honest and sweet, and that that could never be the case.

 

He didn’t dwell on that line of thinking too far. It’d only depress him further if he was wrong.

 

Sousuke’s stomach and heart seemed to be in a constant state of contracting and twisting and curling up inside his body. He no longer wanted to think about the possibilities of Rin’s situation. He wouldn’t do anything about it anyways, it was too much drama, too much work, too much risk.

 

A relationship with Rin was just like Rin in his dreams, unable to obtain if he tried.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	6. The Final Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE WEEK!!! I will have an epilogue posted with the final chapter! Please just wait a little longer! I’m sorry!

Standing outside the large building Sousuke looked at his phone to make sure he was at the right place. There was a single sign that pointed about a pool being present inside, but it was also a private building. An apartment building of sorts, or so it appeared. It was clearly closed, the inside was dark and the only other entrance was residential.

 

Sousuke pulled up their conversation, seeing the last text of ‘on my way’ there with a peace sign. Sousuke asked the other where he was, stating that he was there already. His hand gripped his bag strap and he glanced around, not seeing anyone stopping by to enter the building.

 

“Sousuke!”

 

He turned to see a figure running up to him from across the street. His hair was trapped under a winter hat with red and black stripes. He pulled out a keycard from his pocket and walked up to the building, out of breath and not bothering to try and talk through it. They walked in and the lights turned on, all motion censored or so it appeared.

 

“Sorry, sorry. You must be freezing,” Rin sniffed, rubbing at his nose. “I didn’t expect to be late, but Makoto and Haru were being pains. Decided not to come.”

 

Sousuke’s shoulders tensed at that, not liking the idea of being alone with the only person in the world who seemed to have control over him. Rin walked them to a changing area, opening up a locker and pulling out a sleek black swimsuit. They looked to Sousuke more like leggings than anything else. Sousuke turned away as he changed, not wanting to embarrass himself within mere seconds of their meeting.

 

“You swim here a lot?” Sousuke asked, looking around as he got undressed. “It looks a little fancy to be a public pool.”

 

“It’s not,” Rin laughed. “Only residents get to swim here but my dad lives here so I’m kind of a special exception, they don’t really mind me bringing one or two friends.”

 

“They don’t?” Sousuke asked, finding it suspicious that they wouldn’t. Fancy buildings meant rules, and rules that were usually followed rather strictly. He turned to see the other already dressed in his swimsuit and giving a halfhearted shrug, not bothering to answer him.

 

Deciding it best not to ask if the other didn’t want to talk about it Sousuke busied himself with folding his clothes. He heard Rin’s locker close, signaling that the other was ready. When he stood up to head towards the pool he caught Rin staring at felt his mouth go dry.

 

Rin was gorgeous in clothes, but how had he not noticed how strong the other was? Sure there had been hints of his strength when they touched. A glimpse of muscles under his uniform, sure, but nothing insinuated that the man was cut like a god. His muscles were lean, and powerful even to the naked eye.

 

“Built like a swimmer,” Sousuke mused aloud. He saw Rin’s surprise before he walked off, huffing.

 

“Yeah well that’s what happens when you swim most of your life,” Rin hummed. Sousuke tagged along behind, glancing at the creamy off white walls and glass doors as they entered the pool area. Not a single soul to be found, much to Sousuke’s chagrin. “You look pretty well built yourself. Did you play any sports?”

 

“Soccer,” Sousuke answered, sliding into the water and finding it cooling the heat of his skin.

 

Rin slipped in and without any prompt started carving through the water like Sousuke had never seen. His strokes were powerful, forcing the water out of his way in an impressive manner, splashes still so minimal. The pool was large and reminded Sousuke of his high school’s swim team. It even had the lanes for the swimmers.

 

“You’re amazing,” Sousuke hummed when the other came swimming back to him. A surprised grin lifted the flat line of his lips. “Like seriously, you could be a professional.”

 

Rin threw his head back and laughed, and laughed and Sousuke felt stupid for saying it, but he meant it. He had settled against the wall of the pool leaning against it and watching the other laugh himself into crying, holding his sides. Rin wiped tears out of his eyes as he started to come down, giggles fits leaving his lips as he moved closer. He pushing himself out of the water, sitting on the pools edge. Sousuke followed suit, sitting just out of the other’s personal bubble.

 

“I wasn’t joking,” Sousuke insisted and Rin shook his head, a blinding smile on, all teeth.

 

“I know you’re not, that’s what’s funny,” Rin said as he leaned back onto his arms. “I mean I’m sure my name isn’t that well known but it isn’t exactly common.”

 

“Your name?” Sousuke asked, confused by the sudden turn in their conversation.

 

“Toraichi is my father,” Rin explained, as if that made sense. Sousuke’s brain spun trying to figure out why that was important or familiar. All his thoughts came to a full stop when he realized what Rin had meant.

 

“Matsuoka Toraichi is your father?” Sousuke nearly choked.

 

“The one and only,” Rin said shrugging. “I thought you would have figured that out when I told you my full name. It’s kind of cute that you didn’t though.” He added throwing him a grin. Sousuke gaped at him feeling foolish for not realizing. He scratched the back of his head.

 

“Uh, I just never thought that I’d be in the presence of an Olympic silver medalist,” Sousuke offered, trying to laugh it off. “Your hair wasn’t so long or red.”

 

“Yeah, can’t represent Japan looking like that, you know?” Rin said though it was clear he was also embarrassed by the way he couldn’t stop rubbing the back of his neck. “Have any questions for me? Like why you found me working at a restaurant? That’s usually the first people want to know.”

 

“Do you want me to ask?” Sousuke questioned, finding it rather strange. “Where someone ends up in life is up to them, isn’t it?”

 

Rin stared at him with a shy smile. He shook his head and looked ahead of them before slipping back into the pool. Sousuke followed after, feeling only a little self-conscious that he was a decent swimmer at best and in presence of someone who had won a silver for Japan. The son of Japan’s most seasoned Olympic swimmer Matsuoka Toraichi no less.

 

“I suppose that’s true. I don’t know if I want you to ask, but I kind of want to tell you if that makes sense,” Rin laughed. “Weird huh?”

 

“I don’t see why it is,” Sousuke commented, taking that moment to start swimming. It felt nice gliding through the water like that, reminding him a little bit of home, though the ocean waters were far colder and more unforgiving.

 

“You’ve got pretty good form,” Rin said as he swam leisure to Sousuke’s side. “Probably could have been a great swimmer yourself honestly. You said you played soccer?”

 

“In college I did,” Sousuke mumbled, watching the other tread water next to him. “Had to stop because of a knee injury. It’s a fairly common occurrence in that sport though.”

 

Rin grimaced, nodding but not venturing to ask further. Sousuke might have been a bit grateful about it if he didn’t find the silence so unbearable. “So talk, you said you wanted to.”

 

“Now who’s the straight forward one,” Rin grumbled, though he did smile at him. “I don’t really know what I wanted to say anymore. It feels kind of shitty talking about it to someone who had to stop their dream because of an injury.”

 

“How do you know it was my dream?” Sousuke retorted, one eyebrow raised as they swam across the expanse of the pool in a slow motion. Sousuke’s arms started to burn as they went on.

 

“You work for sports management,” Rin deadpanned before shrugging. “I don’t know. You just don’t strike me as the kind of guy who’d go straight for that unless it was a backup plan.”

 

“Well,” he confessed, “you’re right but it’s kind of annoying that I’m that predictable.”

 

Rin laughed and made his way to the outer ring of the pool, throwing his arms over the side. Sousuke followed suit, grateful for the chance to relax. It irked him that Rin had noticed he was struggling though. He felt like he should have been able to go on longer without getting tired.

 

“I just think we’re rather similar,” he said, brushing some wet hair out of his face. “Not sure if it’s true or not of course, just a feeling.”

 

“A feeling, huh?” Sousuke hummed, he let his head drop into his arms. “So why did you quit and fall of the face of the earth? The people want to know.”

 

“A news reporter now, huh?” Rin laughed, kneeing him in the thigh. Sousuke grunted, pulling his legs back to himself with a glare. “Didn’t want to end up like my dad, simple as that.”

 

“Well, I can understand the sentiment but please do elaborate Mr. Matsuoka,” Sousuke joked. Rin pushed at his head in amused annoyance before settling down again, twisting around to lean his back against the wall.

 

“Lonely I guess,” he muttered. “Didn’t really get to see him much since he didn’t want mom, Gou or me to have issues with the media. They even ended up divorcing you know? So she wouldn’t have his name. All of my friends and my sister don’t live in that kind of world so after I finally got there it kind of felt like 'what’s the point?' Haru was right there with me until college, guess he got sick of the distance it put between him and Makoto.”

 

“They’re that close, huh?” Sousuke asked, noticing a general trend in the way the other talked about them. Rin barked out a quick but harsh laugh.

 

“Inseparable. It’s great an all but being a third wheel when they’ve been by each other sides for the large side of twenty years is a bit if a bummer,” he sighed, leaning back. Sousuke watched his eyes close as he flipped around in the water, leaning his head into his arms and looking at Sousuke. “What about Kisumi?”

 

“Kisumi?” Sousuke laughed. “He’s a good friend and we’ve known each other since elementary, but we’re hardly inseparable. His girlfriend of three-years broke up with him and he’s been pretty lonely since. I needed to move back to Tokyo so it just worked out that we ended up moving in together. He bounces back pretty quick though.”

 

They were silent for a while and Sousuke noticed the lack of ring on Rin’s finger. Somehow it’s absence was more glaring than its presence and Sousuke took off to swim by himself while the other rested. It didn’t last much longer than a few seconds before Rin was coming up behind him with a request for a race.

 

“You’ll crush me,” Sousuke said as he refused. “Why would I want to embarrass myself like that?”

 

“Oh come on, it’s not like I’ve been training,” Rin insisted, a grin on his lips. “Are you scared?”

 

“Scared? No. Unwilling to embarrass myself? Yes."

 

Rin grabbed his wrist and tugged him to one end of the pool anyways. Sousuke groaned as he forced himself out of the pool and to the starting blocks. “I don’t even know how to do this.”

 

“It’s easy. You were a lifeguard right? It’s just like that first dive in the water,” Rin said as he stood up on the one next to him.

 

“Yeah, for a beach not an indoor pool,” Sousuke complained, stepping off the block. Rin got off his and pushed him back on, hands firm and flat in the middle of Sousuke’s back. “I’m really not that good.”

 

“I’ll determine that myself!” Rin said as he laughed, getting back up onto his block. “Don’t crush your own potential. It’s just going to be to the other side of the pool, okay? We’ll start when the second hand reaches the top again.”

 

Sousuke turned his attention to the clock and watched with a burning anxiety in his stomach as it reached closer to the starting point. When it struck he dove in without thinking, pushing himself at full capacity. He felt the other pull away and he pushed harder, knowing that he’d never win, but his true competitive nature breaking through.

 

When he touched the other end and stood up he saw the other in the water watching him with bewildered and excited eyes. Sousuke wanted to ask him what that look was for but he couldn’t stop his heavy breathing, or his smile. His heart was beating loud and fast in his chest and he felt the delicious heat of exerting himself at his full potential. He missed it, he missed it a great more than he had realized.

 

“You were amazing! And untrained,” Rin said grabbing onto Sousuke’s arm and holding it out, measuring his own against it. “Man if I had arms like yours. You’re so long it’s unfair.”

 

“You’re amazing as you are,” Sousuke said, blaming the lack of oxygen on why he’d just come out and say that. He saw the other’s blush before he could hide it, turning his head away. Rin matched up their hands and bemoaned the unfairness of genetics.

 

If Sousuke wasn’t smarter he’d say that they were flirting, comparing themselves like that. His ears were on fire by the time Rin let go, allowing Sousuke to sit and catch his breath. Rin remained in the pool, treading water and talking about how they should go to a soccer field so Sousuke could show him his real skills.

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be that impressive. I’ve tried keeping up with it but after the surgery didn't really feel the same,” Sousuke said and Rin nodded. His eyes fell to the line of puffy skin that ran down his knee. He reached out and touched it but Sousuke did not stop him. He was lost in the way Rin’s eyes glistened because of the light reflecting off the pool water.

 

“You must miss it, huh,” he whispered more to himself than Sousuke. He looked up at him and Sousuke shrugged not knowing what else to say.

 

They gazed at each other for a moment and Sousuke felt a hand on top of his. His heart thumped in his chest as Rin’s other gripped the side of the pool, pushing himself up. The control Rin had over them in that moment was unreal. The steady arms which held him up on their own, the pressure of his hand holding Sousuke down. The look in his eyes which had struck him still.

 

When their lips met Sousuke felt the cold water dripping off of Rin’s hair and onto his own cheek. He felt Rin’s lips part and for a second he leaned into it before he came back to his senses, eyes snapping open. The force of him pulling back knocked Rin off balance and into the water, but he didn’t apologize.

 

Sousuke bolted, not glancing back even once. He felt warm and sick and like he could cry if only he knew how. All he did know was that he could never see Matsuoka Rin again.

 

If he did he’d do something he was sure to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	7. The Upside to Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!! I did write an epilogue to hopefully make up for the lack of fluff and presence of angst, don’t worry!

Maybe it was cowardly of Sousuke to not explain himself to the other, instead taking later trains to avoid him. He received no text or call so he assumed that Rin had his answer too. There was nothing more between them, they were strangers again.

 

He wanted to ask, to find out the truth about Rin’s home life. If maybe his lack of growing up in a happy family set him adrift from his wife. Maybe he meant to marry to correct his parents’ mistakes, Sousuke would be lying if that wasn’t a thought that crossed his own mind. Still, he never followed through. He couldn’t do that to himself, or any kindhearted girl willing to go along with it.

 

He picked at his plate in silence, Kisumi had gone alone that week, and Sousuke was grateful that he didn’t press it further. When he had returned home after their encounter at the pool he was a mess. He had gotten himself half way across Tokyo between running to get his mind of things and trying to find a way back home. Kisumi had called him, asking why he wasn’t home before coming out to get him, GPS instructions too complicated for Sousuke to figure out by then.

 

He knew he was disappointed by the development, but there was no helping it. He begged his friend not to ask about it when he went out, making him swear he wouldn’t. Kisumi took promises to heart and wouldn’t betray him, even if he protested, even if he said that it was a mistake.

 

“Weren’t hungry?” Kisumi asked, all joy and feigning happiness removed from his face. Sousuke stared at him for a second, surprised in not hearing him return or call out his usual ‘I’m home.’ He shook his head and stood up, taking his plate with him. It was always weird when Kisumi became quiet, when he didn’t put on his cheerful persona. Even when Kisumi was having a bad time he’d never let that face drop.

 

“No,” he answered, wrapping his food up and putting it in the fridge. “Welcome home.”

 

“Yeah,” Kisumi sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand he looked at him. Sousuke felt like turning away but he knew the other had something to say so he leaned against the counter. There was a sickening silence that made Sousuke’s ears ring before Kisumi crossed his arms.

 

“Enough with this,” Sousuke said, motioning at him. “It’s freaking me out. It’s not that big of deal, Kisumi. It’s not like I already love the guy.”

 

“But you could,” Kisumi countered, words holding a bite they normally wouldn’t have.

 

“Sousuke, I know you think it’s an awful idea and even I have to admit that I had my doubts, but you don’t see the way he looks at you! He likes you, really likes you. There’s no way a normal guy would go out of his way and stick out his neck like that,” Kisumi continued. His fingers twisted around his arms as he tried to keep himself under control. “I just think you could at least talk to the guy about it, you know?”

 

“And what? What’s the best case scenario? Him and his wife aren’t actually in love and I get to be the fucking side piece to a marriage of appearance?”

 

“No! No,” Kisumi groaned, frustrated at their conversation. “Never mind, do what you want. I just think that if you’re going to end it anyways you could at least be upfront about it! Sousuke you’re always asking people to be straight up with you, but can you honestly say you’ve done the same?”

 

Kisumi left him standing in the kitchen with those words, letting them sink in below his skin. Harsh words that bared their teeth, words Kisumi had probably been dying to say for a while. His gentle, fun, nothing gets-me-down attitude finally falling away and it was all his fault.

 

~~xx~~

 

Kisumi had a way of making you second guess yourself, like he knew something you didn’t know about yourself even though you should. It was that doubt that had Sousuke showing up at the humble restaurant on his day off. He peered in through the door as it was opened by a couple exiting. He had little chance of not being seen if he entered, and he wasn’t sure if it was the right move to talk to him while he was busy.

 

He didn’t even mean to show up, his legs just sort of carried him there in some sick joke the universe played on him. His legs always led him astray, got him lost, got him in trouble, and here he was standing outside in the cold waiting for a sign that he should go in.

 

An older lady with a walker and her husband came closer and Sousuke moved out of the way, holding the door open for them as they tried to get in. They thanked him and he waved off their kindness, eyes already scanning the place for Rin. He was taking the orders of some girls, smile missing from his face.

 

When he left them there was no skip in his step, no rush to the kitchen, nothing. He seemed to fade from sight, lacking his aura of brilliance, lacking what made him stand out in a crowd. Sousuke didn’t know if it was his eyes tricking him or if it was true, but the lack of care in his body language would be evident to a child.

 

“Are you going in or not?”

 

Sousuke blinked before letting go of the door and getting out of a disgruntled man’s way. He hadn’t even noticed the other standing behind him. He took off then without glancing back or excusing himself, taking it as his sign to leave.

 

What had he planned or saying anyway, he asked himself as he tried to navigated the icy sidewalk. He walked with newfound purpose, trying to get out of the cold and homebound. Pulling out his phone he texted Kisumi, asking when the other would be back and what he wanted for dinner. He got a time and a vague reply.

 

He took his words with a grain of salt, knowing that Kisumi had to have been more than just a little irritated with how he had been acting recently. Hell, he’d be pissed at him too if he was in Kisumi’s position. Passive aggressive as he had been since their argument, the other couldn't be made at him forever. Sousuke tried to come up with some of Kisumi’s favorite dishes.

 

The world wasn’t right when Kisumi wasn’t talking your ear off.

 

~~xx~~

 

Work was awful that day, not because the amount of work was large, or even hard, but because he spent it with that annoying feeling of anxiety on the back burner. He barely ate his lunch which was unthinkable as it was one of the few things he looked forward to on work days. The others being getting to go home and getting to go home early.

 

When the later train arrived he stepped on with a decent crowd into an empty subway car. He moved out of the way of the others getting on but stayed by the door. The rhythm and bumps and turns had started to ingrain themselves in Sousuke, his knees relaxing and body stiffening when he needed to.

 

He closed his eyes, one hand holding onto cold metal as the slow chug of the wheels pulled it away and to the next stop. The motion sickness never really went away, the pressure in the middle of his forehead and the queasiness of his stomach only seeming to be amplified with the undertones of anxiety. He opened his eyes at the next stop, gazing out of the crowd.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes he had seen the hint of a color he was beginning to dread, and dread he did when he saw it’s one and only owner. Never had he wished to see darker colors more than then, even electric blue or dyed blonde would be a more welcoming sight.

 

Rin was there, and he seemed to be looking for him. He crossed the train, excusing himself as he almost bowled over a woman trying to get her bag. His eyes were set on Sousuke and he had no were to run. His legs froze up on him and the train came back to life, doors closing as they sailed away from his last chance to escape.

 

“Hey, I,” Rin said as he stepped closer to him, eyes finally hitting the floor. He looked as unsure as Sousuke felt, hands at his side before shooting out to find purchase against the wall as they rounded a sharp turn. “Look, I know I probably surprised you back there, but I really—I just needed to talk to you about it, okay? I’ve been meaning to but you just stopped showing up.”

 

“You could have wrote me.” It was the only thing Sousuke could say, though he knew it was unfair to push the blame on Rin. He had gone out of his way to avoid him, but what else was there to say? He saw the irritated scrunch of his eyebrows and the glare before the other stood up straighter, looking at him straight in the eye.

 

“I didn’t know if you’d have blocked me or not,” he countered, voice harder than normal. “You went out of your way to avoid me, don’t deny it. It wouldn’t be unreasonable to think you’d blocked me.”

 

Sousuke had nothing to say, looking away in his shame. Rin had bared his heart to him, a taken heart yes, but a heart none the less. He had put it all on the line and Sousuke had just ran. He could admit that, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t. “Sorry.”

 

Rin’s eyes softened at his response before he scoffed, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. His hands were gloveless, the tips of his fingers purple. No ring was on his finger and Sousuke felt a surge of unexplainable anger because of it. Did it mean that little Rin? That was the only thought he could come up with, but he kept his mouth shut.

 

“I’m sorry if I got it wrong, I just thought,” Rin mumbled, scuffing his shoe against the ground. “I thought that you liked me, the way I like you I mean. I should have said something, I guess, but I, I don’t know. Anyways, you don’t have to avoid going to dinner with Kisumi, he looked really bummed. I don’t have to even work that shift anymore, I just did because you’d come.”

 

His face went red, his jaw clenched as he admitted something that could be used against him. Sousuke felt like he was soaring through a different universe. He had thought it was strange enough as it was, but the idea that the other went so far to see him was just absurd.

 

“Sorry if that made you uncomfortable,” he continued, sighing. “And sorry for, for what I did that night at the pool. I was out of line. We don’t have to see each other again, just, you know. I wanted to tell you I was sorry.”

 

The doors of the car opened and Rin made to move to step off, clearly too humiliated to go on. Sousuke reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging him back in the car and waiting until the doors closed again before letting go. He saw the confusion in his eyes and the thin line of his pursed lips.

 

“You don’t have to apologize to me. The reason why I ran was because I let go of my self-control and did something I shouldn’t have,” Sousuke explained. “It’s against my morals.”

 

“What? Dating guys?” Rin asked looking insulted by his words and gearing up to argue. Sousuke grabbed his left hand, bare to the world and missing its gold band.

 

“Dating someone who’s taken,” he replied, annoyed that this had gone on for so long. “Where’s your ring, you shouldn’t just leave it behind. Don’t you think it’s fucked up that you do this to your wife?”

 

“My what?” Rin asked a little louder than before, borderline yelling. He glanced at his hand before yanking it back, mouth opening and closing, searching for answers. Realization dawned open his eyes and Sousuke was relieved before he started laughing.

 

He reached around Sousuke and hugged him, his head falling onto his chest as he laughed, though it didn’t sound so full of mirth as it did with relief. Sousuke’s hands were held out uselessly, lost as to what they should be doing. He heard Rin sniffling, before wiping at his eyes and stepping back.

 

“You really like me, don’t you?” Rin said more than asked. Sousuke nodded, a deep frown on his face. He dropped his arms to his side and Rin bit his lip, a fond squint in his eyes and he rubbed at them. “Of course you do, how could that face lie.”

 

“What face?” Sousuke asked, taken aback by his words.

 

“You’re as open as a book,” Rin laughed, “though maybe that’s just because you’re more expressive than Haru. I don’t have a wife. I’m not married, never have been.”

 

“What?”

 

Sousuke stared at him feeling a lot like he had just got conned, but there were no lies in Rin’s eyes as far as he could tell. He just shook his head, grimacing as he stepped toward the other, grabbing one hand in his. Sousuke didn’t shake him off though they both had to grab onto the poll as the train came to another screeching halt. This time it was Sousuke’s stop.

 

“It’s fake, it’s not even real gold. I got it long time ago, really long time ago ‘cause I kept getting asked out and a lot of the grannies that stop by were always trying to set me up with their daughters and granddaughters. When my friends got married all of those offers to them disappeared so we kind of came up with it to get them off my back,” Rin said shaking his head. “I wear it with my uniform so I didn’t even think about it. It’s already been two years. It’s just habit now you know?”

 

“A fake ring,” Sousuke echoed and Rin nodded, an exhausted laugh leaving him. From there Sousuke could see the dark circles under his eyes, ones he didn’t remember seeing before.

 

“If you had said something I would have told you but you didn’t and I didn’t even think you’d think that I mean, I never wear it when I’m not at work,” Rin added.

 

“I’m an idiot,” Sousuke whispered, all negative feelings seeping out of him. His anxieties and doubts fell away to the floor, and he didn’t even care that he was already far from home and have to be taking a train back.

 

“I think I’m probably an idiot too,” he agreed.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Rin answered with his lips on his, a soft, sweet, chaste thing that lasted for mere seconds, not wanting to give a show. It was just enough for Sousuke to wrap his arms around Rin and feel the relief of knowing he could.

 

He was no longer out of reach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really an unexpected turn for me but I had a lot of fun! I hope everyone enjoyed it too! I’m sorry the epilogue isn’t longer and I didn’t write more fluff, but hell, all of my stuff is 90% fluff anyways.
> 
> Thank you everyone who’s stuck with me this long! It was very interesting and unexpectedly tough writing something long, especially with the amount of misunderstandings and angst in this particular piece. I hope it was fun to read regardless! Thanks again!

“Hm? What’s this? No complaints? No tantrum throwing?” Kisumi asked, a grin on his face. He received a slap on the back of a head and a scowl in response. “Ow! What’s the big idea? It’s not like you couldn’t figure out we were going here for dinner!”

 

“Yeah, I figured it out,” Sousuke answered, shoving his hands back into his pocket. “I’m surprised you even tried lying to me to get me here.”

 

“Well, I just think that it’s a shame we don’t eat together anymore, you know?”

 

What was left unspoken was clear to them both. Kisumi thought he was making a mistake not at least asking the waiter about his relationship. Sousuke followed along, feeling only a twinge of sympathy for his friend who still unaware of what transpired between them. A week had passed since Sousuke and Rin had confessed to each other and there hadn’t been a night they weren’t texting or calling each other since. Now he knew everything from his favorite foods to why he and his sister dyed their hair together. Rin knew everything from Sousuke's knee-surgery to his lack of dating experience, and more.

 

He wasn't purposefully avoiding telling Kisumi about it, he just didn't know how to do it. Rin actually had requested off and was planning on meeting them there, though he hadn’t mentioned it to Kisumi. He wanted it to be a bit of a surprise, though he wasn’t sure if it was because Kisumi loved surprises or because it’d stun him enough into forgetting to say ‘I told you so.' Rin was already ragging on him for not saying anything about the ring in casual conversation, saying it would have been an easy fix. Sousuke argued it would have seemed weird but Rin told him no one would think it was a strange to ask.

 

When they arrived at the little shop it was crowded, unsurprising as Kisumi and Sousuke had gone later than they normally would have. Kisumi liked eating early, but didn’t get off from work until later that day so they were late getting there. It was surprising, however, to see Tachibana standing with a small waiting line. His clear and calm voice carried over to them. He was asking for people's names and if they wanted to leave a number and come back later.

 

“Oh! Kisumi!” he cried, a smile on his face, taking notice of them. “Yamazaki-kun, you both made it! Today we’re doing a special so you’ll have to excuse how busy everything is, it seems Nagisa had to advertise to everyone in Tokyo.”

 

“So that’s why it’s so busy!” Kisumi exclaimed. “If I had known I would have told you we were coming ahead.”

 

“Oh, well I knew you two were coming,” Tachibana said with an awkward laugh, scratching at his cheek. His eyes kept drifting up and to the side as he tried to avoid the reason as to why, knowing it was a surprise.

 

“Oh?” Kisumi hummed, looking at him, already suspicious. He poked him in the side and Tachibana swatted his hand away.

 

“You always call if you aren’t coming,” he explained, walking away. “Come on! I have a table ready.”

 

Kisumi and Sousuke walked around the people, avoiding the waiter and waitress running around with food. Sousuke saw a casual dressed Rin helping hand out menus before spotting them and holding up two fingers. He nodded and followed Kisumi to the empty table with three chairs. They sat across from each other, closest to the wall.

 

“Someone will be with you in a moment,” Tachibana chuckled before waving goodbye and heading back to the kitchen.

 

“What on earth is he all giddy about,” Kisumi hummed, holding his cheek in one hand. “He’s so bad at hiding things, but what could be hiding this time?”

 

“Maybe Nanase will try to poison you,” Sousuke joked, peeling of his jacket and draping it against his chair, pushing up his shirt sleeves. “It’s too warm today.”

 

“It’s because the place is packed full,” replied Rin who had just strolled over, three menus in hand. He was dressed in a simple black long sleeve, also rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of nice jeans. He handed them the menus before plopping down next to Sousuke, a grin on his face. “Hey hot stuff, you’re late.”

 

“You just don’t stop working do you?” Sousuke asked, both ignoring the baffled gawking of his friend and the embarrassing nickname Rin had so kindly bestowed upon him. Rin blew hot air at his lose bangs and sat back into his seat.

 

“They needed help, it’s not like I planned too. Apparently Nagisa’s promoting was a little too good,” Rin said, waving his hand out at the people all eating happily around them. “I don’t even know how he did it when Haru’s just making another dumb fish dinner, idiot can’t make anything else I swear.”

 

“Um, hello?” Kisumi said, waving his hands in front of them. “Enough flirting, more explaining.”

 

Rin turned to Kisumi with a grin before waving him over the table. Kisumi leaned in and Rin leaned over hiding their faces with the menu. “The ring’s fake, I’m not married.”

 

Kisumi fell back into his seat and threw his hands up, gesturing wildly at Rin as he stared at Sousuke before dragging them against his face. “You didn’t think it proper to tell me!?”

 

“Keep it down,” Sousuke grumbled, looking around. “I did tell you, just now.”

 

“No you did not! He,” Kisumi said, pointing an accusatory finger at Rin, “told me. You have been ignoring me the past week! When the hell did he tell you!? He had to have told you there’s no way you would have asked on your own.”

 

“I went to apologize for an incident that happened when he went swimming and he mentioned it,” Rin answered, not bothered by Kisumi’s rudeness.

 

“Incident? What Incident!? I thought Sousuke just chickened out of asking and didn’t want to deal with it!” Kisumi confessed, crossing his arms with a huff. “Well, whatever, I assume everything worked out well between the two of you, or else this grump wouldn’t have stepped in here until the day he died.”

 

“What did you call me?” Sousuke hissed and Rin broke out laughing, hiding it behind a hand though tears started to squeeze out of his eyes.

 

“Congratulations,” a monotone voice interjected, placing a cake down in front of them. All three turned to see both owners standing there, Haru looking as bored as ever. “It’s not sweet.”

 

Rin stuck a finger in it and tasted the icing, grinning at him before slapping his side. “Thanks Haru! What brought this on? Makoto threaten you with sleeping on the couch?”

 

Haru’s eyes glowered and Makoto let out a tiny chuckle before stepping forward, hands going up to hold Haru’s shoulders. Sousuke watched the exchange, finding it interesting how the three’s dynamic worked. Kisumi, on the other hand, was looking even more confused by the development.

 

“That’s not nice very nice to say. Haru really wanted to give you something to show how excited he is for you finally finding someone you’re serious about! We both are, aren’t we Haru?” Makoto asked and Haru nodded, though the tightening of Makoto’s hands on his shoulders showed it was a white lie. “We were so surprised to see that he gave out his full name to someone! R—Matsuoka-kun rarely gives out his name because of his previous life.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Rin said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry for all the trouble you guys. Especially going out of your way to say something about Sousuke visiting, I really wouldn’t have had it in me to search him out of it wasn’t for that.”

 

“Visiting?” Sousuke and Kisumi asked both shocked by it. When Sousuke realized when they must of saw him he lit up red and tried to shake it off, frowning as the others looked at him.

 

“Yeah, Haru saw you on his way back from getting groceries while they let the sous chef work. If he hadn’t told me that you came to check up on me I don’t think I would have tried to find you, you know?” Rin answered, an honest smile on his face. “It’s thanks to Haru that we cleared it up between us, honestly.”

 

“I hardly did anything,” Haru protested, a pout on his blank face. “Anyways, we’re going. Enjoy.”

 

With that Haru left and Makoto let him go, watching him get back to the kitchen, already having a few of the kitchen staff running up to him for help. Makoto smiled on fondly before turning back to the group, handing them a cake spatula and cutting the cake. “He was worried about you two.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Don’t know why he always has to deny it,” Rin answered, a fond smile of his own on.

 

“Wait so if yours is fake,” Kisumi hummed turning to Makoto whose gold band shined brightly under the overhead lights. Makoto smiled at him in the same polite way he had when Sousuke first saw Kisumi get handled.

 

“It’s real, so is my Haru-chan’s,” he said, adding the ‘my’ very clearly. Sousuke and Rin laughed, both knowing Kisumi didn’t actually care, but loved to tease. Kisumi sighed in a dramatic way, shaking his head before taking a bite out of the cake. His face twisted up in disgusted and he pouted, looking much like he was going to cry.

 

“Bitter,” he whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
